


Nautica Demonomicon Vol. 1: Homo Nosferatu Vampiris

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Series: Nautica Demonomicon [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Vampire Cure, Vampire Loki (Marvel), pirate loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nautica Demonomicon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799665
Kudos: 1





	Nautica Demonomicon Vol. 1: Homo Nosferatu Vampiris

The open ocean seemed to stretch on forever as a ship cut through the water. The lines of the craft denoted it as a merchant vessel. The Morning Glory carrying all kinds of merchants. One was a young woman of average build, yet disguised as a young boy, to start her navigation trade. She kept to herself most of the time but at night, she always was looking up at the sky making mental notes for later on her charts and maps. When the ship finally made it to its destination, she was amazed at how sprawling it was. Grabbing her bag, she got off the ship and went to look for a place to set up shop.  
She stopped at a tavern to find some food and started to work on a new map when the owner came up to her.  
“Just arrived?” she asked and the younger woman nodded “Be right back.”. The younger woman raised a curious eyebrow as the older woman left. She came back with a plate of roasted leg of lamb and roasted potatoes along with a mug of water. “On the house, love.” the younger woman mouthed “Thank you.” and dug in while working on the new map. Once completed, she went to the bar where the woman was cleaning mugs. The woman, Maria, looked the younger woman over. “It’s alright, love you’re safe here.”  
“Thank you.” she finally spoke up “You were right, I just arrived and was looking for a place to open a shop but I got hungry.”  
“Well, you stay here free of charge for the night and my assistant, Tara, will help you find a place in the morning.”  
“Thank you, I thought it was only a tavern.” she said  
“I do have rooms for the ones who can’t make it home drunk or new arrivals.” Maria said and handed her a key “Go ahead and make yourself at home.” the younger woman took the key and saw that there was a number 3 on the key and found the room. It was a plain room with a window and a twin bed. Both the room and bathroom were kept clean. She placed her bag on the bed and put her clothes in the chest then got to work on more maps. A knock was heard on the door.  
“Come in.” she said in an unsure tone. A woman that had a mocha skin tone came in and smiled.  
“Hello, I’m Tara.” she said “One of Maria's assistants."  
"Oh! I'm Azura. Nice to meet you." she accepted and shook the offered hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you.” Tara said “How are you liking this town so far?”  
“It’s lively.” Azura said  
“That it is.” Tara agreed “Is there anything you would like to eat for dinner?”  
“Um, just bread and cheese please?” she asked “I eat lightly at dinner so I can stargaze.”  
“You’re a navigator?” Tara asked  
“Yes, but I don’t have my shop yet.” she said  
“Well, I’ll help you with that in the morning.” Tara said “I’ll be right back with the bread and cheese.” She left and Azura went to roll up her dried maps to place in her bag in the morning. Tara came back with the bread and cheese but she also had a plate for herself. “I thought I would like to see what you do if that’s alright.”  
“I don’t mind.” Azura said and showed her how a map or a chart was made. She hung up the new map to dry and stretched. “I think I’m done for the night.” Tara nodded and she got up.  
“Sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning.” she said and left. Azura fell asleep and woke up the next morning with her things packed in her bag. Heading downstairs, she was treated by Maria with a light yet hearty breakfast. She thanked her for the meal and followed Tara around town.  
“Puerto del Sol was at first a small trading post that grew over the years.” Tara explained and she found what looked like an old blacksmith shop. “The owner moved closer to the square so this one was left open.”  
“It’s perfect for what I need.” Azura said “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Tara said and went back to the tavern. Azura walked inside and started tidying up a bit. She held down her finished maps with random stones until she could afford frames. She managed a couple of sales and soon her business was taking off. A month into her stay, two small ships were coming in. One was a junk from China,The Jade Dragon, that was looking for trade while a Nordic longship, Valkyrie Queen, was also coming into port for supplies. One person disembarked each ship and looked at eachother.  
“Ayumi.” one said  
“Viggo.” she said “You think she’s here?”  
“Would I lie to you?” Viggo asked. Ayumi had her dark brown hair in a low ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes looked around for their friend. Viggo was bulky with auburn hair and sky blue eyes, but he was kind.  
“No.” Ayumi said and they headed into town hoping to find her. Azura looked up just in time to see them coming. She tilted her head and they went inside her new shop.  
“Ayumi, Viggo.” She said “Nice to see you two again.”  
“Good to see you too.” Viggo said “We have a problem.”  
“Which is?” she raised an eyebrow knowing that people were thinking female cartographers like her and Ayumi were witches  
“Besides the prejudices against navigators like you and Ayumi,” he explained “There’s now talk of pirates.”  
“Pirates?” She asked “Seriously?”  
“Not just any pirates.” Ayumi said “The Nautica Demonica.”  
“The demons of the sea?” Azura asked “No one’s seen one in years.”  
“True, but Ayumi’s town was attacked by a crew of the Demonica Vampirica.” Viggo said  
“Vampire pirates?” she asked “Are you sure?” Ayumi nodded and handed her a sheathed katana.  
“Silverfang.” she said “Silver in the blade. Let’s hope it saves your life.” Viggo dug in his bag and brought out a small stone with a symbol on it.  
“A Norse rune of protection.” he said handing it to her “Keep it on you at all times.” she nodded and slipped the rune stone into her pocket. They stayed until another crew member came to fetch them. Azura watched her friends leave and kept Silverfang on her belt hoping that she wouldn’t use it soon. That day was coming faster and faster as the ship, The Emerald Temptress, was making its way to the town for supplies.


End file.
